cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Disappearance
The Disappearance is the first episode of the Sparticle Mystery. It was first broadcast on 14th of Febuary 2011. Synopsis When everyone over the age of fifteen disappears leaving only kids behind the world becomes a big playground. But soon they realize they need a good shelter and to stick together. Plot At a sandstone cave in Bristol, some of kids seen going inside, those kids being Reese and Callum as they've won a competition to go and tour them. It then cuts to the caves where a tour guide is giving a history of the cave while some of the kids are descending into the mine. Sadiq starts to joke around with Jordan and Ami about posionous gasses (farts) much to Reeses disgust. After some messing and complaining from Callum the guide then tells them how lucky they are by being out of the classrooms. Reese then says its not safe but the guide reassures her everythings fine but she refuses to go further and hangs back to reassure her. It then cuts to Kats house where her older sister is studying bones, being awfu at itl while Kat being good at it much to her mother and sisters annoyance. Meanwhile the boys mess while the guide reassures Reese while Kat points out the humurus, joking around much to her mother and older sisters annoyance and then cuts back to the tour guide calming the boys down before the disappearance. Kat and her mother tell her to stop showing off with that Kat leaves as they disappear. She then adopts a worried look. Sadiq decides to leave while Kat goes out to her back garden, thinking its a big joke. Meanwhile Sadiq and the others look around an empty, abandoned street and attempt to try their mobile phones but there is no network. The scene shifts to a lone blue car driving that turns out to be Sadiq, Calum, Jordan, Ami and Reese, with Calum driving them to the Police station. Calum then reveals hes a twock which leads to a silence. Meanwhile, Kat is out on her road looking around at cars just sitting there, most with their engines still on. She turns one car off and then hears a voice calling for help. Kat heads into the house calling out to Liam. She lets a curious Liam out on a time out. Kat then hears an ice cream van and proceeds to give Liam a double 99 with raspberry and chocolate ice cream. Liam then suggests going to search for someone. It then cuts back to Sadiq checking the radio with Reese complaining everyones gone somewhere. Calum then stops the car and leaves the car telling Sadiq he can do anything he wants before laughing and walking away from the car. Ami then asks whos hungry as they're beside a supermarket. Jordan suggests its a national strike. Sadiq then suggests whoever gets to the till first with a full trolley wins. Reese instead searchs for raisins and olive oil while the boys crash into various things. Ami and Sadiq don't notice the olive oil and end up slipping and crashing with Reese looking at them and says to them "Beat you." Sadiq opens the till and the Kat comes in with Liam demanding what they're doing with Kat and Sadiq arguing about stealing. Kat states shes looking for her mum and sister and Kat decides to head back home with Liam. Sadiq then suggests that they should check on their siblings. It then cuts to a school with Sadiq driving badly, as they arrive at a school. Jordan then spots his brother, Jeffrey coming to pick up him up and helps Jeffrey into his wheelchair. Meanwhile back in the car Reese and Sadiq has a conversation about Sadiqs childhood before it cuts to the school office with Jordan trying to get Jeffreys medicene. Ami then injects himself with insulin revealing he's diabetic while Reese looks at the security tapes revealing the adults disappeared 11:11am on the dot but Ami is trying to deny it. Sadiq then explodes unexpectedly while Jeffrey reassures Reese. It then cuts to Kat and Liam who are walking by a van when the vans back doors open, reavealing many plastic balls with Liam playing a game of football. Meanwhile at Sadiqs house he comes in with a warm welcome from Frankie with Tia, the babysitter emerging and Frankie explains her day to Sadiq mentioning theres only Haiwaian pizzas which is fine by Reese and Frankie says she can help. Meanwhile Liam and Kat get home only to see looters looting their stuff. Liam is concerned, causing Kat to have a brief outburst. Meanwhile in Sadiqs house everyone is eating pizza with everyone disscussing the disappearance. They then hear looters outside. Sadiq dissmisses it as little kids to others but when he sees Calum he decides they have to leave to. They sneak out by the garage but before leaving they remind Sadiq they have to get Jefferys wheelchair which they sucsessfully do. It cuts to Liam and Kat who are walking with Liam asking where they're going with Kat being unsure. Kat then spots a group of kids and asks where they're going, while Liam heads into a sweetshop. Kat decides they'll go with that group. Meanwhile Sadiq and the others are walking and then he spots a sign for the City Hotel to which everyone agrees. They walk in where luggage has been left behind and its seems empty/ Reese goes under the desk and roleplays with Jeffery befoee noticing a large group of kids are coming towards the hotel. Meanwhile Kat and Liam are in the large group walking. Sadiq meanwhile tells everyone to lock up the hotel. Meanwhile the group have noticed this and starts to speed up. Sadiq barely locks the main door in time, the head of the group suggests they head to another place near by but Kat and Liam decide not to go on with them. Meanwhile Reese finds and article on the Sparticle Project while sitting at the reception desk while Kat and Liam looks in, seeing Sadiq and the others from the supermarket. Meanwhile Kat and Liam try to get in the back but Jordan locks it before they got there so they head to the loading bay. Kat sends Liam through but he gets his foot stuck. She frees Liam and gets her cast off in the process. Reese tries to tell Sadiq about the Sparticle Project with some sucsess. Meanwhile Frankie misses being at home but Sadiq cheers her up by telling her by comparing their situation to a sleepover and directs her to some hot chocolate to which makes her run to the kitchen. Tia then tells Sadiq its the end of the world as they know it. Quotes "Its the end of the world as we know it." - Tia Errors * When Sadiq and the others exit the mine, they find the "The End is Nigh" sign, which was being held by the doomsday man, on the ground. However, later when Reese is watching the CCTV footage, some of the adults can be seen holding objects and they vanish along with them. (It's possible the man put his sign down for some reason.) * Doomsday Dora says a couple of episodes later that humans cannot be duplicated, but objects can. Why then are the clothes left by the adults not duplicated and just vanish with the adults? Trivia *This is the only episode to not feature a pre-titles recap (for obvious reasons). *First appearances of Kat, Sadiq, Callum, Liam, Frankie, Reese, Ami, Jordan and Jeffrey. *This is the only episode of the season 1 where Holly does not appear. Category:Episodes Category:The Disappearance Category:Series 1 Episodes